tadukoobiblefandomcom-20200213-history
Story of Tadukooverse
For more information about the various versions of Tadukooverse, please visit the Tadukooverse History page. Pre-Multiverse Era on January 13, 2012 by accident.]] Sometime either in late 2011 or early January 2012, Tadukoo decided he wanted a place where he could have as many Minecraft worlds as he wanted combined into a multiverse. He created his own server, but did not use hamachi or port-forwarding, so it stayed private to him on his computer. One time he was with Drrick5, who asked about this little server and about why Tadukoo had it if it wasn't open to anyone but him. He didn't have much of a reason, so he decided once he got back home that he would open it to other people. He already had hamachi because he needed it to get on Drrick5's server at the time, but soon after that he made a hamachi network. Multiverse Era On January 15, 2012, Tadukoo opened what he called Multiverse 1.0 up to the public, and the server was advertised on Minecraft Forum. A few people joined, and most of the people who joined during that era wanted to be an op. Some of them were allowed to be ops, and for the most part there were no problems. In fact there may have been absolutely no problems at all. Eventually when it was updated to Minecraft 1.1, the name was changed to Multiverse 1.1 to reflect this. Classic Era Eventually Tadukoo wanted a name for his server, so he combined his name with Multiverse, which he considered the most important plugin at the time. The version number was brought back down to 1.0, and any update (most were for Plugins) added 0.1 to the version number. During this time, permissions and ranks were added to the server. (First) Darkness Era In March 2012, the server went down for a long time, and in April, Tadukoo decided he wanted to do something amazing for when it would be back up, so he decided to make 100 changes before re-opening it for the Grand Re-Opening. During this time, there were many changes, and thus many updates to the version number. The only new player during this time was Emokidx993. Golden Era On June 19, 2012, the server's grand re-opening came. The server was advertised on many sites, and there were many new people that day and in the days to come. The server version was 13.0 at this time, and it would continue up to 15.5 before the era was over. Maintenance Era (Second Darkness Era) On August 21, 2012 at 8:27 AM EST, Tadukoo declared that the server would be undergoing maintenance for a while. At the time, he didn't know that it would cause the server to be down, but the server went down sometime during the era, and it stayed down for a long time afterwards. On January 20, 2013 at 9:52 PM EST, Tadukoo declared the Maintenance Era to be over, and during this time the server had gone from version 16.0 to 20, along with introducing a new version numbering system. Now the version numbers are only displayed as "20" for example, with no decimal. The versions from 19.0.0.1 to 20.0.0.0 would count as being version 20. Also how the number changes was defined differently. TadukooCraft Era (Third Darkness Era) When Tadukoo announced the end of the Maintenance Era, he said that the Renaissance Era had started, but that required the server to be up. The server was still not up by late February 2013, so the era was renamed to TadukooCraft, because Tadukoo had wanted to make his own custom server software called TadukooCraft, but he has given up on that idea now.TadukooCraft Era Updates (April 2013)#4:44 PM ESTThe era is now called the Third Darkness Era as well, and that makes it the first time that two darkness eras came one after another. First Strange Era The First Strange Era saw the return of Tadukooverse after two darkness eras. It was a time where pretty much just Legacy Users got on the server, and it was a short lived return of the server. It introduced the idea of a strange era. In-Between Era (Fourth Darkness Era) When the First Strange Era ended, it caused this short darkness era, in which pretty much nothing happened. Second Strange Era After Tadukoo revived the server from the In-Between Era, another strange era was started, which was short lived again. First Dead Era With the end of the Second Strange Era, Tadukoo had caused the demise of Tadukooverse for a time. He decided to declare the server dead, because he didn't work on it anymore until August 2014. Starting in late August 2014, Tadukoo began to work on a 25 step plan to revive Tadukooverse sometime in 2015. He is still working on the plan to this day. Legacy Era On January 15, 2015, according to the Ultimate Tadukooverse Re-Opening Plan, the Legacy Re-Opening will occur and start the Legacy Era. This will be a period of time where any Legacy Users may get on Tadukooverse. This will end when the Ultimate Tadukooverse Re-Opening occurs. Renaissance Era Eventually the Renaissance Era will come, after the server is back up and the Ultimate Tadukooverse Re-Opening occurs. References Category:History